Manifest Destiny
by ColdHunter96
Summary: The galaxy is a shattered ruin. Everywhere you turn, every corner you pass, the cold grip of death follows. After a raid on an Armonian owned world by the Grox, a young cadet must stand up, and face the Grox War Machine head-on.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**Disclaimer**__: Spore and any affiliated titles are property of Maxis, I do not own, nor do I claim to own any of the material within this fanfiction. _

**_Info:_**_ Prologue is a bit heavy on scientific thought. The real story doesn't begin until chapter one._

* * *

In the beginning, there was nothing. Life, in the form it is conventionally perceived, was nonexistent. However, hiding within the galaxy's comets lied the future of a hundred billion generations. These comets were destined for collision with the galaxy's many planets. A lucky few fell into the oceans of more habitable worlds. Others met an unfortunate demise on Crater Worlds- worlds unfit for microscale life.

Over the course of millions upon millions of years, bacteria carried by these comets fled their primordial oozes in hope of a better life upon land. These newly evolved creatures, after encountering life on land's challenges, joined together into herds and packs. They set up caste systems and pecking orders to establish dominance over one another. Independent thought was abandoned so that the more desirable 'hive mind' could take hold. Intelligence grew, leaders were picked, and the first tribes were formed.

Between these tribes came rivalries. Competition over resources: food, water, land, brought the first wars to the galaxy. As technology advanced, so did the ingenuity of sentient species. Cities were built, civilizations were formed, and with them came a new breed of warfare. Combat was no longer restricted to throwing sharpened rods at one another. Entire wars could be fought in the sky by airborne forces. Legions of foot-soldiers could be hidden behind a mobile wall of battle tanks. Many worlds united under a single flag peacefully, knowing that a world divided can only bring destruction to there peoples. Other worlds incinerated in a nuclear fireball, leaving only a lifeless shell of a planet behind.

A lucky few discovered the 'key to the universe', and developed airships capable of interstellar flight. With the new advances in technology came a new chapter in the history of sapience. Interplanetary empires set forth to unite the galaxy for a single cause. Amongst these combating solar empires is a young cadet in the Armonian military. It is with him that the galaxy was forever changed. To know his story is to know the story of all modern life, and like all stories, we must start at the beginning.

* * *

"Now these questions are not new. War, in one form or another, appeared with the first man. At the dawn of history, its morality was not questioned; it was simply a fact, like drought or disease -- the manner in which tribes and then civilizations sought power and settled their differences."

-Barack Obama

"War is an ugly thing, but not the ugliest of things. The decayed and degraded state of moral and patriotic feeling which thinks that nothing is worth war is much worse. The person who has nothing for which he is willing to fight, nothing which is more important than his own personal safety, is a miserable creature, and has no chance of being free unless made or kept so by the exertions of better men than himself."

-John Stuart Mill


	2. Preperations and Invasion

**Chapter One**

_ Preparations and Invasion_

_ A/N: Spore is property of Maxis studios, and Electronic Arts. I do not own, nor do I claim to own, either of said companies. Also, be on the look out for a Resident Evil 4 reference._

_

* * *

_

The Grox warship loomed over the remains of a once prosperous Armonian city. A crater, of such size that it could be mistaken as a meteor-impact-site, now stood in its place. A dust storm had risen from the explosion of an Anti-Matter bomb, coating everything within a fifty kilometer radius in an inch of ash. In a mere matter of moments Armonian Planetary Defense Forces would be swarming the skies for the perpetrator. No matter, the Grox pilot had already accepted that its death was inevitable. His ship stood dormant in the sky, and its pilot awaited his opposition with open arms.

* * *

The Armonian council had many meeting about the attack, and spent almost twice as many sleepless nights debating with themselves and each other about how they should respond. Before they had made a universally accepted solution, which took a month to decide upon, further Grox attacks were made across the Armoni-Groxian border. Finally, the decision was made. There was no other alternative then full retaliation, an invasion of Grox held space. Warships, transports, and legions of infantry were boarded and launched. The war had officially begun.

* * *

**Alcara System**

**Artemis, Moon of Ares**

**Climate:**_ Varied/Primary temperate_

**Sapient Life: **_Tribal_

"Get off the ships! Move it!" Styx, sergeant of the Fifth Legion, shouted. Armonian soldiers were pouring out of their transports. In the skies flew Icarus-class fighters, doing recon for '_Command'._There were no hostiles in the area_. _In fact, it appeared as if everything surrounding the dropsite had evicted themselves from their habitat. The flora however, having a healthy lack of legs, remained quite literally rooted into the ground.

The dropships had landed in the middle of a long and wide circle of hills. Armon soldiers marched in long columns, with the planet's blue grass trampled beneath their heavy red combat boots. The hilly field was devoid of trees, meaning there were few high points for snipers to ambush their prey. This lack of sniper fear had most of the soldiers off their guard. Most of them had no idea what combat was like, especially since most of them had been conscripted and rushed through _Basic_. So, none knew what to expect when they heard the screams.

Well, to call them screams is inaccurate, as a scream is a remark of terror, often followed by words such as,_ 'HELP!', 'AW CRAP!', or 'WHY DOES A ZOMBIE HAVE A CHAINSAW!'. _No, these were more like shrieks. They were high pitched, loud, and ear bursting; but that was nothing for what came next.

The airborne scouts must have missed them when doing their runs, probably due to their skin color blending in too well with Artemis's grasses. Whatever it was, from over the hill tops came a swarm of large, 6 legged monsters. They charged the lines, tearing and slashing there way through flesh and blood. Pulse guns were fired, and the first of the insect-like beasts collapsed. The deaths of these few beasts was nothing for the horde of monsters charging after them.

"Ah, Spode have mercy! They have guns!" One Armonian shouted. His voice was still young, no more than 16 years of age, the minimal age for Armonian recruitment. He was referring to a second batch of creatures, bipedal this time. Their skin was a purple-blue, just like their insectoid brethren.

What happened next was a flurry of pulsefire and chaos. Cadet Feble was among the first to engage the enemy, and he quickly saw himself in a maelstorm of death. Bodies blew apart all around him, pulse fire from both sides ripped flesh from bone, bone from limb, and limb from body. A scythed talon came across his side, knocking him to the ground. His collapse forced his trigger finger to pull back, releasing a shot into his assailants leg. They collapsed together.

Feble took a second to examine the extent of the damage. The talon had cut open his protective armor, but left only a scratch on his torso. He was lucky, as most were cut in half by a creature like this. As for the beast, it wriggled and writhed in pain. A mixture of blood and pus leaked from where the pulse had hit its leg. Wretched, sickly sounds came from its mouth as it gasped for breath.

_ This is my chance._ He took a shot, and cleanly removed the left half of the skull. It was his first kill. Feble rose up, triumphant in the duel between him and his monstrous foe, but had a painful reality check when an enemy pulse nearly hit him. His heart skipped a beat, he took a deep breath, and then he ran as fast as his reptilian Armonian legs could carry him.

Some of his comrades where setting up primitive defenses, using sandbags carried off the dropships by Gravi-jeeps. Sandbags are nearly useless when your opponents have sharp talons, and even sharper teeth, but soldiers still deployed them in the false hope it would provide them protection. Most of the solders were in the open, in full melee combat with a foe bred for claw-to-hand combat. The Armon didn't stand a chance.

"You! Cadet! Over here!" A voice shouted. It was a voice Feble recognized. Ducked behind an improvised sandbag fort were two soldiers, Sergeant Styx, and a cadet he vaguely remembered meeting at Basic. Feble wasted no time getting to them. He crouched behind the sandbags, making sure his head was especially safe from enemy pulse.

"Whats your name?" Styx yelled over the pulsefire, but even yelling at the top of his lungs, Feble could barely hear him,"Your tag says Feble. Glad to meet you. This is Psyche. I'm Styx, and in case you haven't noticed, those jolly chaps over there are the enemy!"

"I thought the Grox were opposed to open combat!" Feble yelled. A pulse shot blew dirt clots onto his face.

"Those aren't Grox! Those are the Dronox and Insectrox out there. Afraid I don't have time to formally greet you and them, so I suggest we all fire at them. Agree?"

"No? I can't even give one of them a handshake? Thats sad."

"ARE YOU STUPID? Shut up and fire your pulsegun, Cadet!" and so he did. The Armonian lines were decimated by the time all the Dronox and Insectrox were destroyed. Half of the Armonians were dead, a third of the survivors were wounded. None of the Dronox or Insectrox retreated, resulting in a full massacre in their lines. There was a brief moment of joy within their ranks, but it was short lived. After a melancholic chat via radio with an Icarus recon pilot, it was revealed that a pod, previously believed to be a rock formation, was a cloning facility producing a never ending stream of Dronox and Insectrox. If the now decimated Armonians didn't destroy that pod, then the pod's '_children'_ would destroy them. Planetfall had succeeded, if only marginally, but now it was time for a greater battle. The ruined legions formed together to form 'The Artemis Liberation Army,' and then set out to destroy the endless swarms of the Grox war machine.

* * *

A/N:_ That was chapter one, now tell me what you think in a review. Sorry for the wait, but I had to find a good idea for the first chapter of the story. School is out, and now I can focus on writing my fanfiction._


End file.
